


Imagine…Alec Giving You An Early Christmas Present

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Shadowhunters Collection [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Alec gives you an early Christmas present.





	Imagine…Alec Giving You An Early Christmas Present

“Y/n-can you follow me, please?”

You followed Alec out of the war room and down the hallways, stepping into his room as he shut the door behind you.

You turned around to find him inches away from you, his arms snaking around your waist as he leaned down and stole a quick kiss.

“Is this what you called me away for?” you asked with amusement in your voice, your own hands coming up and running through his hair.

“No-I wanted to give you this”.

He moved away from you and towards the bed, reaching under the pillow and pulling out a wrapped parcel.

“Really? It’s not even Christmas yet”.

He shrugged, that smile that was only for you to see on display as he held out the parcel.

You took it from him and sat on the bed, Alec joining you.

Tearing the wrapping paper apart, your eyebrows furrowed slightly as you took the jumper out and held it up.

“Uh-it’s nice and everything, Alec. But…it’s a bit too big for me, don’t you think?”

“Yea-well, you always steal my jumpers for some reason. So, I thought I’d just buy you one instead, so I wouldn’t run out of stuff to wear”, he replied with a smile.

You raised your eyebrow, looking at him with a smirk.

“Well, I’ve actually got a present for you too”.

You winked at him, before holding the jumper out, Alec rolling his eyes in response.

“Seriously?”

“Yup. You realize the reason I steal your stuff is cos they’re comfy, warm, and smell like you?”

He couldn’t help the shy grin that formed on his face, his heart filling with pride for some reason.

“So, if you’re gonna give me a jumper as a present, you might wanna wear it for a few weeks first-and then give it to me. Ok?”

“Fine”.

“Actually, you might as well get started now. Take that one off”, you instructed, watching as he stood and pulled his jumper over his head.

You stared a little too hard at his body, practically drooling at the sight in front of you.

“Y/n?”

“Sorry-not my fault you’re so hot”, you whispered, sliding your hands down his chest and poking his abs, sending him a wink and throwing the jumper at him.

“Whatever”, he grumbled, taking a little longer than usual to put the jumper on in an attempt to hide the fact that he was a blushing mess.

“Happy now?” he asked, arms held out as he tried his hardest to keep his face in his usual bored expression.

You stood up from the bed, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in his chest, inhaling deeply, sighing when his own arms held you tight.

“Yup. More than you know”.


End file.
